Various network-based publication systems (e.g., EBAY®, AMAZON®, or CRAIGSLIST®) may facilitate the buying or selling of items (e.g., goods or services) by their users. Additionally, these systems, may keep track of and enable users to view or perform actions with respect to their past actions on these systems. For example, these systems may enable a user to view his purchase history. The purchase history may include a listing of items that the user has purchased (e.g., over a particular period of time, such as a month or year). Each record or entry in the listing may include various information about a purchased item, such as a description, a purchase price, a date of purchase, information about the seller (e.g., user name, feedback rating, and so on), a cost of shipping for the item, and so on. Furthermore, each entry may be associated with actions that the user can perform with respect to a past purchase, such as viewing a seller's other items, viewing similar listed items, listing the purchased stem for sale, contacting the seller, and so on. However, traditional methods of enabling users to view and manage actions associated with their past purchases may not take into account various needs of large-scale buyers (e.g., a buyer who purchases a significantly larger number of items in a given rime period than a typical user).